1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and in particular to a vehicle adapted for rough terrain running, the vehicle including improved terminal structure of a vent pipe connected to an evaporative emissions canister of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
An evaporative emissions canister (also called “charcoal canister”) of a vehicle that is driven by an internal combustion engine is an apparatus that is interposed between a fuel tank and an engine, and has the function of temporarily storing vaporized fuel from the fuel tank, and supplying the vaporized fuel to the engine when engine operation is commenced.
Activated carbon or the like is packed into an inner portion of the apparatus to absorb the vaporized fuel. A method of supplying the vaporized fuel to the engine uses the negative pressure (vacuum) present in the engine's intake system after startup, aspirates air from the outside through the vent pipe that is provided on the canister side with that negative pressure, and separates the vaporized fuel for supply to the engine. Normally, the distal end opening of the vent pipe opens in an area below the vehicle frame, as disclosed in published Japanese Patent document JP-A 2005-90327. The vent pipe of this reference opens downwardly in order to inhibit entry of water into the canister, in the event that the canister is exposed to water during vehicle operation.
In contrast to a general passenger vehicle, since an all-terrain vehicle may be driven through water, the vent pipe of a canister in a vehicle that is adapted for rough terrain traveling is configured to open in the pipe-structure vehicle body frame to thereby increase a water preventative effect.
However the vehicle body frame is not a tightly sealed structure, and during operation in water, there is a real possibility of water entering the canister via the vent pipe.
Further, when piping is provided in a specific position in the vehicle body frame in order to prevent entry of water, the length of the vent pipe will increase. Also, when the vent pipe length increases, the problem arises that additional structure is required for fixing or layout of the vent pipe.
The present invention is proposed in light of the above problems, and has the object of providing a vehicle that reduces the length of the vent pipe in an all-terrain vehicle, and includes a structure that effectively enables suppression of water entry from the vent pipe.